


On the Edge

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub, Edging, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sam plays with Steve. Steve tries to be good.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 6 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

Steve whimpered around the ballgag stretching his lips open as Sam grinned at him, slicking his palms with lube. 

“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you, Steve?” Sam said quietly, and Steve nodded wildly. “And you’re not going to come unless I tell you to, are you?” Steve shook his head, less certainly this time. His cock was already rock hard and leaking—Sam had been playing with him for the last half hour, teasing him, and Steve just really wanted to come. But he knew that wasn’t the game. 

Sam grasped his cock and began to stroke him slowly but firmly, making Steve whine and thrust his hips into Sam’s grip. Sam smirked, twisting his hand over the head of Steve’s cock as he stroked him, and Steve cried out. He could feel himself getting close and shook his head frantically. Sam backed off but it was too late; Steve’s cock spurted streaks of come over his thigh, though it didn’t feel like an orgasm and he was still hard. 

Sam smacked Steve’s cock—once, twice, three times—making him groan. “You’re not being very good for me,” Sam told him, disappointment in his tone, and Steve felt his eyes well up. Sam leaned in, kissing the tears from his cheeks. “It’s okay, Steve,” Sam said softly. “I know you’re trying. I know it’s difficult. I love you so much, okay? I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Steve nodded. When Sam had first suggested edging as something they might try he’d been more than up for it, not realising just how hard it would be, no pun intended. 

Sam began to stroke him again, and just as the friction was starting to get too much Sam pulled away, lubing up his hands again. He curled his fist, pushing it down over the head of Steve’s cock, and Steve moaned, straining against the ropes restraining his hands and feet. Sam was bringing him to the edge again, and he squealed around the gag. 

“God, Steve, the noises you make,” Sam murmured, taking his hand off of Steve’s cock and using the other to gently massage his balls. Steve whimpered, breathing harshly through his nose. “You’re turning me on so much. See how hard you’re making me?” Steve looked down at Sam’s crotch, eyes widening when he saw Sam’s hard cock tenting the fabric of his pants. Sam began to stroke him again—short, sharp strokes that made Steve’s hips buck. “Mmm, yeah,” Sam hummed. “You thinking about fucking my hole like this? Is this how you’d fuck me? Hard and slow?” Steve nodded helplessly. “Yeah, I bet you would. Bet you’d love to be inside me right now, fucking me, getting ready to come…”

Steve felt himself nearing the edge again and gave a muffled cry. Sam pulled his hand away quickly, making Steve groan out in frustration. Sam smirked, giving him just enough time for him to calm down before starting again. 

This went on for what felt like forever—until Steve was so hard and desperate to come that he was whimpering pretty much constantly as Sam brought him to the edge again and again. He felt the need to come building again and whined, but this time Sam kept stroking him, and Steve was almost there… almost… 

“Hnnnrgh!” he cried out around the gag as pleasure shot through him, his aching cock jumping and spurting everywhere, making a mess. Sam milked him until he twitched, sensitive, but kept going even when Steve twitched away. He didn’t stop until Steve was almost weeping, then took his hand away, finally letting Steve breathe. Sam undid the ballgag, pulling it carefully out of Steve’s mouth, but didn’t untie him. Steve looked at Sam curiously, and Sam smirked. 

“I can think of a good use for that mouth of yours,” Sam told him, and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers down and off. He straddled Steve’s legs, standing with his hard cock in front of Steve’s mouth, occasionally twitching and rubbing against Steve’s lips. “You wanna suck me, baby? Wanna get me off?”

Steve nodded emphatically, and Sam smiled, feeding his cock slowly into Steve’s mouth until Steve choked around it. Sam began to thrust his hips slowly, and Steve tried to relax his throat, letting Sam fuck his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, too turned on to last long,” Sam groaned. “You were so hot, tied up and begging for me to let you come—you’re so hot when you come for me, Steve, oh fuck yeah, Steve, Steve, _Steve_ ,” Sam cried out, and Steve’s mouth was filled with Sam’s spunk. He swallowed quickly, but some escaped from the corner of his mouth. When Sam pulled his cock from Steve’s mouth, Steve poked his tongue out to catch the drips, and Sam groaned. “Fuck, Steve, look at you, trying to get every drop of my come. You’re such a fucking comeslut, aren’t you?”

Steve nodded in agreement, and Sam leaned down, kissing him deeply. He knelt beside Steve, undoing the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and Steve stood, pulling Sam to his feet and kissing him again. He wasn’t sure that he’d want to do that a lot, but he definitely wanted to do it again sometime. As Sam caressed his ass and Steve impossibly felt his cock start to fill again, he wondered if maybe Sam would be up for getting him off in the shower. And when Sam smirked at him, taking his hand and leading him through to the bathroom, Steve couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
